Technical service personnel
Technical service personnel are personnel involved in providing technical repair services, advice and support to customers. Training Studies of expert to layperson communication ----- See also * Blue collar workers * Business and industrial personnel * Nonprofessional personnel * Service personnel * Technical personnel References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Baker, C., Emmison, M., & Firth, A. (2005). Calibrating for competence in calls to technical support. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Houtkoop, H., Jansen, F., & Walstock, A. (2005). Collaborative problem description in help desk calls. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Kraan, W. (2005). The metaphoric use of space in expert-lay interaction about computing systems. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Murtagh, G. M. (2005). Some initial reflections on conversational structures for instruction giving. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. Papers *Baranzini, D., Bacchi, M., & Cacciabue, P. C. (2001). A tool for evaluation and identification of training needs in aircraft maintenance teams: Human Factors and Aerospace Safety Vol 1(2) 2001, 167-193. *Bechky, B. A. (2003). Sharing meaning across occupational communities: The transformation of understanding on a production floor: Organization Science Vol 14(3) May-Jun 2003, 312-330. *Blau, G. (1981). An empirical investigation of job stress, social support, service length, and job strain: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 27(2) Apr 1981, 279-302. *Bonnet, M. (1975). The use of simulation to teach the diagnosis of mechanical failures: Bulletin du C E R P Vol 23(2) Apr-Jun 1975, 81-116. *Brassac, C. (2001). Training and dialogism: An example of situated and distributed learning: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 30(2) Jun 2001, 243-270. *Catano, V. M. (1976). Improvement in workers' performance through feedback of information on system performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(2) Apr 1976, 487-490. *Catano, V. M. (1976). Preparation of aircraft engines under programmed learning procedures: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(2) Apr 1976, 540-542. *Chen, S.-S. (2007). Digital preservation: Organizational commitment, archival stability, and technological continuity: Journal of Organizational Computing and Electronic Commerce Vol 17(3) 2007, 205-215. *Comeau, B. J. (1986). Does your CBT course teach performance? : Training & Development Journal Vol 40(7) Jul 1986, 42-44. *Das, A. (2003). Knowledge and Productivity in Technical Support Work: Management Science Vol 49(4) Apr 2003, 416-431. *Eschenfelder, K., Heckman, R., & Sawyer, S. (1998). The distribution of computing: The knowledge markets of distributed technical support specialists: Information Technology & People Vol 11(2) 1998, 84-103. *Fallman, D. (2003). Mediated reality through glasses or binoculars? Exploring use models of wearable computing in the context of aircraft maintenance: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(2) 2003, 265-284. *Flaherty, J. J. (1975). The two-year college: Answer to the needs of the career-minded student: College Student Journal Vol 9(1) Feb-Mar 1975, 46-48. *Fotheringhame, J. (1984). Transfer of training: A field investigation of youth training: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 57(3) Sep 1984, 239-248. *Gallegos, R. C., & Phelan, J. G. (1977). Effects on productivity and morale of a systems-designed job-enrichment program in Pacific Telephone: Psychological Reports Vol 40(1) Feb 1977, 283-290. *Garrigou, A., Carballeda, G., & Daniellou, F. (1998). The role of "know-how" in maintenance activities and reliability in a high-risk process control plant: Applied Ergonomics Vol 29(2) Apr 1998, 127-131. *Gospodarek, T. (1971). The interest of the technical intelligentsia in the TV theatre: Studia Socjologiczne No 4(43) 1971, 77-94. *Gruenfeld, L. W., & MacEachron, A. E. (1975). A cross-national study of cognitive style among managers and technicians: International Journal of Psychology Vol 10(1) 1975, 27-55. *Haynes, M. E. (1973). Do appraisal reviews improve performance? : Public Personnel Management Vol 2(2) Mar 1973, 128-132. *Hlavsa, J., & Landa, E. (1975). An attempt to determine the relation between aspiration and creativity: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 19(2) 1975, 140-148. *Ivancevich, J. M. (1976). Predicting job performance by use of ability tests and studying job satisfaction as a moderating variable: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 9(1) Aug 1976, 87-97. *James, P. (1996). Learning to reflect: A story of empowerment: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 12(1) Jan 1996, 81-97. *Kerber, K. W., & Campbell, J. P. (1987). Job satisfaction: Identifying the important parts among computer sales and service personnel: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 1(4) Sum 1987, 337-352. *Krylova, N. V., & Bokovikov, A. K. (1982). Construction of a normative model of a complex-systems operator's speech: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 3(6) 1982, 60-65. *Lazarov, A., & Shoval, P. (2002). A rule-based system for automatic assignment of technicians to service faults: Decision Support Systems Vol 32(4) Mar 2002, 343-360. *Little, C. B. (1976). Technical-professional unemployment: Middle-class adaptability to personal crisis: Sociological Quarterly Vol 17(2) Spr 1976, 262-274. *London, M., Cheney, L. A., & Tavis, R. L. (1977). The relationship between cosmopolitan-local orientation and job performance: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 11(2) Oct 1977, 182-195. *Maddock, R. C., Kenny, C. T., Lupfer, M. B., & Rosen, C. V. (1976). A nonreactive measure of lost time among employees: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 92(2) Mar 1976, 199-203. *Morris, J. L., & Wise, J. J. (1972). Personality characteristics of data processing personnel: Australian Psychologist Vol 7(3) Nov 1972, 173-179. *Ozunu, D. (1977). Psychological factors in the occupational training of locksmiths: Revista de Psihologie Vol 23(4) Oct-Dec 1977, 475-488. *Pentland, B. T. (1992). Organizing moves in software support hot lines: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 37(4) Dec 1992, 527-548. *Popperova, M. (1971). Some methodological problems relating to tests of creative thinking: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 15(4) 1971, 391-397. *Porret, J., & Frischknecht, E. (1975). The automobile mechanics' apprentices: A study of the validity of a selection procedure: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 34(2) 1975, 141-159. *Rasmussen, J., & Jensen, A. (1974). Mental procedures in real-life tasks: A case study of electronic trouble shooting: Ergonomics Vol 17(3) May 1974, 293-307. *Reilly, R. R., & Manese, W. R. (1979). The validation of a minicourse for telephone company switching technicians: Personnel Psychology Vol 32(1) Spr 1979, 83-90. *Rice, R. E., & Tyler, J. (1995). Individual and organizational influences on voice mail use and evaluation: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 14(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 329-341. *Ross, P. C. (1974). A relationship between training efficiency and employee selection: Improving Human Performance Vol 3(3) Fal 1974, 108-117. *Schroeder, D. J. (2007). Take it or check it: The front line in handling checked baggage: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (47), 2007. *Sellman, W. S. (1972). Reducing the literacy demands of training materials as one means of increasing learning in low-ability personnel: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 41(2) Win 1972, 54-59. *Sims, H. P., & Szilagyi, A. D. (1975). Leader reward behavior and subordinate satisfaction and performance: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 14(3) Dec 1975, 426-438. *Sparrow, P. R., & Davies, D. R. (1988). Effects of age, tenure, training, and job complexity on technical performance: Psychology and Aging Vol 3(3) Sep 1988, 307-314. *Steiner, D. D., & Truxillo, D. M. (1987). Another look at the job satisfaction-life satisfaction relationship: A test of the disaggregation hypothesis: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 8(1) Jan 1987, 71-77. *Strizenec, M. (1973). Psychological analysis of work and selection of computer operators and programmers: Studia Psychologica Vol 15(3) 1973, 194-205. *Vallery, G. (2004). Service relations and ergonomic contribution: Grasping the dynamic and situated character of activity with an analysis of "agent-client" interactions: Activites Vol 1(2) 2004, 121-146. *Zaharia, E. S., & Baumeister, A. A. (1978). Technician turnover and absenteeism in public residential facilities: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 82(6) May 1978, 580-593. Additional material Books *Gutchess, J. F. (1988). A training consortium: General Motors' Automotive Service Educational Program. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Barnes, P. H. (1974). A study of personality characteristics of selected computer programmers and computer programmer trainees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bunker, K. A. (1976). Pretest effects in industrial training evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Donahue, K. A. (1996). Radiologic technologists: Alienation and deskilling in a "high technology" profession. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hill, J. K. (1975). A comparison of Myers-Briggs types among Black and White technical clinical laboratory personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koch, J. L. (1972). Technicians: A study of their needs and the effects of need fulfillment and status inconsistency on organizational integration: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Little, C. B. (1973). Stress responses among unemployed technical-professionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maynard, M. (1976). Occupational, continuing learning, and social support orientation of rehabilitation facilities personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosen, S. D. (1975). A moderated-multivariate prediction of job tenure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Summers, L. S. (1977). People's attitudes about their jobs and about what they do off the job: A causal analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Testerman, W. D. (1976). Decision style and job selection in the computer industry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, D. L. (2005). Professional expertise and pharmacy technicians. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Xiong, Y. (1996). On some aspects of the influence of organizational factors on risk: Deep technical knowledge measurement; root cause of operational experience; and design change work process analyses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Technical personnel Category::Service personnel